Harem at Milk Suite
by Tafyapyap
Summary: Matt Adams Fitzgerald...a 23 year-old Pokeologoist-in-training, has been assigned to do studies at his Professor's private mansion for 30 days. However, the very horny and eccentric anthro girls will prove to make that a challenge. Features anthro female Pokemon with actual names. Rated M.
1. DNA

**Harem at Milk Suite  
**

**While harems aren't my strongest like, I decided, for you guys, I'd do one. :) So yeah, it'll kind of be like Chase's, but except, this wasn't a request by anyone, and the girls here will be anthro and have the ability to talk. Don't we all love that combo? Well, hope you enjoy, you all!**

* * *

_ Day 1:DNA_

Hello. I'm Matthew Adams Fitzgerald. Well, I guess you can just break it down to Matt. I go to Kalos University and studying Pokeology there. What is that, you may ask? Well, obvious enough, it means to study the nature of many Pokemon, and how they live, their environments, everything that even the grand Pokedex would not be able to fit in a profile. I've been studying this for 4 years now, but in order to get my degree in it and become a scientist in this study, I've been assigned by my professor to live in his secret mansion, Milk Suite, for 30 days, and study the nature of all his Pokemon that live there. Though...the name does seem kind of weird...but whatever, the name is not of importance. Since that place is 3 hours away by car from the university, he wishes for me to call him everyday to see what's going on. I'm driving there now as we speak. I hope I can impress you as great as possible, Professor Aveloz.

...

"Here it is..." The place was quite fancy: a courtyard with topiaries of Pokeballs, gates that were beautifully clean and shined, and the big, white mansion before me, with upper exterior decorated with what I think are pearls. I never thought my Professor would have such wealth... "Well, here I go." With the master key he gave me, I unlock and open the door. But wait...has he informed his Pokemon of my arrival? Oh dear, if not... "H...Hello...?" The inside view from the door was empty, but my goodness, did the hall blow me away with the absolutely posh golden exterior, and bright, very expensive-looking chandeliers. "Hmm, maybe they are in another-"

***POP* **

"?!" A h-head popped out from the couch in the corner! Then two, three, four...heads started popping out from different pieces of furniture. So they were hiding. I guess that makes sense, as a complete stranger just entered. "Please come out. I'm not here to hurt you all. I'm Matthew Adams-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know."

"...?!" Unless I'm mental, I'm sure the Mawile walking up to me spoke.

"Master Ave told us some dude would be here. I didn't expect you to be all grown."

"Well yes, I'm 23-"

"Come out, you all! Let's say hi to the new guy!" Hmm, it took me now to notice, but...this Mawile, why is she bigger than a normal Mawile? More specifically, this one seems to have more of a human-shaped body, wears clothes, and taller than a normal Mawile as well. Is this one mutated? This would be a good thing to tell to the profe- ?!

"Hiiii~!" As more girls came out, I can clearly see that...ALL of them look different than normally! The Kirlia, Zangoose, and this Mawile. Just what is going on here?

"So, here's a few outta the lotsa girls here. This is Zaria, the Zangoose here."

"..." She's crossing her arms and refusing to look at me. I can assume this one will not be easy to get along with.

"Yeah, she's kinda always like that, but get on her good side, and you'll be in luck, heh heh!" I worry about the way she said that...

"Next, is Katt, my bestie goth friend Kirlia here!"

"Heeeey."

"Oh, um, hello." The way she's clenching on to her Ultra Ball plushie...it must be something special to her.

"And Iiiii ammm Malie, Mawile! Aren't I just a beautiful Mawile?! Heh, unlike my SHINY twin sister!" Twin sister? But still, what happened to these female Pokemon to have looked this way? Should I ask? Would it be rude to? Hmm...in any case, I should definitely tell this to the Professor.

"So nice to meet you all. Will you please direct me to the my assigned bedroom?"

"Whaaaat?!" Malie leaned her body forward with a pout on her face. "You wanna rest already?! How could you NOT want to chill out with the sexy, beautiful Malie that is me!"

"No, it's not that. See, I-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll go show you, so come with me, you big, burly maaaan~!" She winked at me. I nervously scratched my head: she's certainly someone I'll remember when I leave, that's for sure.

For the only occupant being Prof. Aveloz (well, the only human occupant), there lots and lots of doors and hallways. It's an adventure to even find the bathroom, I bet. I hope I can remember which room is my room. Thankfully, the door Malie stopped me at stood out from the rest: instead of the usual brown doors, this was a white double-door. "So this is actually Masta's room, see? But he said you can use this room for now!"

"Really?" To be able to rest inside the room of the professor...what an honor! I opened the doors and wow! There were tables stacked with flasks, cups, tubes, containers, and all were glistening clean. I assume inside the science table drawers were ingredients for potions and any other creation for elements and all the interesting. The a king sized white bed, and there also a computer desk and a writing desk together, along with a TV that was perched against the wall. I don't think I can love this room anymore than I already do.

"Heh heh, so what do you think?"

"It's great!" I tell her while putting my things down. "I will be sure to take care of this room and thank the professor greatly." When I sat on the bed, it feels so comfy, as if you can just fall asleep as soon as you lay down.

***plop***

"!" Malie plopped on to the bed.

"I was wondering..." I'm sure she wouldn't be mad if I asked this. "Do you know why...you and your fellow friends look like that?"

"Huh?" She looked at me with a puzzling look. "Look like what?"

"Like, you know, a human." I told her, analyzing her. "A normal Mawile is much shorter than you, and plus, they do not wear clothes..."

"Ah!" She covered herself up.

"!? I-Is there something wrong?!" Was it something I said? Oh no, I hope she didn't misinterpret what I said.

"And just what are YOU trying to get at, hmm~? Trying to suggest I should take my clothes off?"

"Uh...you're absolutely getting the wrong idea." Her smile widened.

"Heh heh heh! I know that! Who knows why we look like this? But I don't mind. After all, it means I get to have boobs to strut off, hah hah hah! Though, I kinda lack them... Anyways, you betta be careful of some of the girls here! Without no man around for a while, they can be pretty hefty."

"Okay. I will keep that in mind."

"But even though I say that...heh heh heh."

"?" She sat up and trailed her finger down my chest.

"I wanna do it with you. Think of it as your welcoming gift!"

"...Wh-WHAAAAAT?!" She can't be serious! After what she just said?!

"Come on, please! You might even find out some stuff for your research! Okay, then let's do this." She ran to lock the doors before coming back. "Do me, and then maybe you'll get some of _me _on you. Then there, your data!"

"...Fine. Okay."

"For real!? Sweet!" She started to strip down her bottom-half. "I'll have my back towards you, since it'll be embarrassing to stare at you~!"

"Y-Yes, I agree." I said, pretty nervous to having her stare at me down there.

"Good! Now let's go. Don't hold back!" She told me, before turning her back to me and having her push down. "W-Woah! You're so big, nnngh!"

"Hah..." I honestly can't believe I'm doing this on the first day I come and with a girl I just met. I can't tell Prof. Aveloz about this!

"W-Woah, you're already moving so fast. How does this feel?" I have my hands gripping her waist and with every thrust, her butt slaps against my legs. Why did I agree to this so easily? Hooh, I hope she's right; this will somehow help me with discovering what's wrong with their genetics, I hope. I really hope. "HEY!" She yanked on my hair.

"Ow! Y-Yes?"

"Hah, hah...a-answer the q-question!" She's stuttering...

"It feels, um..." I'm not sure what to really say. I mean, it feels no different if she were a human, but...in the end, she's still a Pokemon. "It doesn't feel that bad, honestly."

"G-Good! I'm glad!" The amount of strength she's putting in her hands to clench my legs with, it's unbearable, but I guess it shows how effective this is to her. As she said before, the other girls will try to pursue me for this, so I should be careful: I came here for a specific reason, and that nor this wasn't the reason...

"H-Hey, Matt?

"Yes?"

"I-I can feel myself cumming soon. Y-Y'know, your data and stuff!"

"Right..." Before she, and I, release, I take myself out of her.

"H-Hey, you didn't have to-haaah!" She releases, and I follow right after. Ohh, I'm very sorry about doing this to this your floor, Professor... But then again, telling him that somehow, I was able to genetically study a Mawile, it would be a fantastic thing to tell him on only my first-

"Here!"

"...?!" She's handing me a tiny bottle...with her, her..._examples_ in it?! How did she even do it that fast...? "Oh, th-thank you..."

"But before that, shouldn't you clean up? Heh heh heh." When she says that, I realize that I'm still undressed...and become mighty embarrassed. "Y-Yes, of course! Ah heh...

...

What a tiring first day this was. Malie helped me clean up the bedroom and to be honest, I stayed in there for the rest of the day, mainly to get familiar with all the scientific equipment in there. Tomorrow, I shall meet the others and do what I'm really supposed to do. But anyhoo, here's my letter to the Professor:

_Professor Aveloz,_

_My first day here was quite...adventurous, in a sense. I've met a few of the Pokemon here, but most notably a Mawile named Malie. She's quite the eccentric one, that's for sure, and today, she even helped me with something. For instance, why do your Pokemon...look the way they look. It turns out, there's a mix of human DNA mixed within them. I'll try to look more into this matter. Tomorrow, I hope to tell you better findings while I'm here. _

_-Until next time, Matt_

* * *

**So what do you guys think? So yeah, this one kinda has an obvious plot, but don't worry, I'll try to keep it entertaining! ;) Anyways, see you all later. Bye!**


	2. The Flower Incident

**Harem at Milk Suite 2**

**Wowie! I didn't you all to like this so fast! :o I'm so happy! :D Here's more for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day 2: The Flower Incident_

Professor Aveloz was very impressed with my letter. He said that he's elated that I was able to find such a finding. Though, I still can't believe _that _happened, and it was only just my first day…but oh well. Reflecting on it won't change anything. Today, I should actually get to work and study their natures. "Hnngh!" Hopefully, that's enough to get me out of this bed, which is extremely comfortable. Especially this pillow I'm clenching on!

"Hnn, nngh…"

"…?" Is it me, or…did I just hear a moan? It certainly wasn't me. I slowly open my eyes and when I so, my body tenses up. A girl's laying in the bed right next to me, and I'm not grabbing a pillow…um, well, at least not a literal one. She looks just like Malie, except that she's shiny. She must be her twin si- wait, that's not the point here! "Ah!" I immediately hop off the bed. How did she, when did she…?!

"Ugh...eh?" She started waking up. "Huh, why ya move away like that, sis- !" Then her eyes shot up. Oh no, please don't tell me that she- "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeek! ! ! " Was possibly sleepwalking or something to that standard. This is not good, not good at all...

***SLAM***

"S-Sis?!" Malie bust the doors open. In a very nervous state, I tried to explain.

"Please, do not get the wrong idea! I had no knowledge of her being in my-"

"Ended up in the wrong bed, AGAIN? Come on, Marie, do I have to keep a leash on you or something?!"

"H...Huh?" 'Again'? Does she always do this? That's not good. Malie shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Matt. My idiot sister always does this. You'll probably have to get used to it."

"O-Ohh, I see..." Still, I...touched her. But maybe I should keep that to myself. I wouldn't want to make this situation take a turn for the worst.

"Uhh...sorry and all...but you better not had done anything!"

"U-Uh?!"

"Marie, shut up! Anyways, come join me and the others downstairs, Matt! We're gonna give you a tour of the courtyard and back of this place!" My smile was not a nervous one for once.

"Ah, thank you. Okay." I narrowed my eyes to Marie, who looks like she was drifting right back to sleep.

"Eh, don't worry about her. If she gets drool on your bed, I'll make her clean it."

"O...Okay." You can tell these two really are sisters, huh? Heh...

"Yo, you all!" It was the other two I met yesterday, Katt and Zaria! Katt waved at me.

"Yooo, Matt."

"Hello."

"..." Zaria looked (or more likely glared) at me, but didn't say a word.

"H-Hello." I believe it's safe to say she does not like me, or at least trust me enough to be here. I hope she will turn to trust me soon.

"Come on Matt and girls, let's go! We need to show our new housemate the runaround here!" I have to admit, I'm a bit excited. I'm new here, and they're (well at least two of them) already treating me like a friend. That is such a relief, I tell you.

It's very bright and nice outside, with the birds and cicadas being a beautiful combo that fill up the skies with their sounds. "Most of the time, we hang outside if there's really nothing to do, or if we just want to look up in the sky."

Katt added in, "The sky is so beautiful. But when it's cloudy or dark, that's when the sky's the prettiest. Don't you agree, Matt?"

"I think the sky is very pretty no matter the weather or time."

"How boooring."

"Hey, look! There's Grace and Gayle!"

"Hm?" Grace and Gayle? Does Malie mean the Garchomp there and the Gardevoir on the bench reading a book?

"Grace is the Gardevoir and Gayle is Garchomp. Gayle normally hates anyone that beats her typing, but Grace is the only exception. Wanna know why?" Malie gestured me to bring my body down to her ear, and then she whispered,

"They're _**lovers**_**!**"

"...!" I blushed a bit when she told me that, honestly. But for a Pokemon like Garchomp...this one seems to be one of nature. The way she's just standing there, feeling the breeze and taking in the deep feeling of a summery sky...it seems that Garchomps can be ones of peace. I should write this down, and tell the Professor.

"HEEEY!"

"H-Hey!" The two were broken out of their concentration and looked at us, notably at me. Please be friendly, please be friendly...

"Eh?! Who's this?!" Gayle ran up to me, which made me screech and step back. "Well! How rude! My name's Gayle! Aren't you that Adams kid?!"

"Y-Y-Yes! And, u-um, I'm more specifically a man as opposed to a child..." I responded, shaking. Katt slapped her leg.

"Quit it, giiirl. You're scaring him and junk."

"Scaring him?! How?!"

"Gee, I don't know...by shouting? Naahh, that couldn't be the reason."

"N-No, it's okay! I'm sure she was just excited to meet me, that's all..." I said, composing myself. "I apologize for the misunderstanding."

"Hm hm hm! Ah, Gayle...speaking in a high volumed-tone as always." The one named Grace walked up to us. She lifted her dress and bowed to me. "How do you do, sir? My name is Grace. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Adams."

"Hello to you too, Ms. Grace. It is also nice to meet you-"

"NOW LISTEN UP!"

"Heek!" Gayle suddenly shouted. Actually, that's what she's been doing this whole time, actually.

"Don't you go gettin' all familiar with her, now! She's taken, ya got that?!"

"Y-Y-Yes! Understood! I promise!"

"Oh, Gayle..." I swear, this one will make me have a heart attack one of these days...but I'm sure she's friendly. If I stay on her good side, that is.

"So, Grace." Malie spoke up. "How's the garden coming along, huh?"

Now that she mentions it, I did notice the garden behind them. Surrounded by tiny hydrangea bushes, there's many beautiful flowers of all different kinds: roses, lilies...and many of them shine in the sunlight. Grace must take very great care of this garden.

"It is well as always. However..." She sighed. "I think that one of the girls that are of the Bug-type are coming here and eating them."

"E-Eating them?" I asked in shock. Malie pinched her forehead.

"Goodness, it must have been...and after we gave them warnings of burning them alive and everything!" Katt rolled her eyes.

"After YOU warned them about that...but like you said, they really need to stop."

Should I ask...? "So...who is this 'they'?"

"Oh." Katt looked up at me. "See, we have some Bug-type-"

"I'll tell him! ! !" I nearly jumped. I believe it's obvious who that is. "I bet it's Katheline and Katey! I bet, I bet, I BET!"

"U-Umm...and who might those be?"

"Katheline's a Kricketune and she has a baby daughter named Katey, a Kricketot, and you'll recognize them 'cause of how BUTT-UGLY they are!"

"Gayle!" Now it was Grace that was raising her voice. "It is very rude to insult one's appearance!"

"Nnnngh...sorry." Hmm. It seems that only Grace can set her straight? It figures. "Anyways, they're the only Bug-types here, so it HAS to be them! When will they learn to put a sock in it?!" Hmm...maybe there is a reason they eat the flowers? It might have something to do with how they naturally eat, which would really help my studies.

"Ms. Grace...I could stake out here and try to see if I see anything."

"!" The both of them looked at each other before looking at me. "A..Are you sure? Hmm...it would be very helpful. But I would bad to leave this up to you-"

"Then lemme do it! *yawn*" We all turned around to see Malie's twin, Marie. She's still in that exposed shirtdress... "I kinda, like, over-reacted this morning, so I gotta, like, make it up to you or whatever...*yawn* And for sleeping your bed."

"...?" Everyone except Malie gave me a strange look.

"U-Umm, uh...b-but like I said, I shall help you with your problem, eh heh..." This is going to be a long night, I can tell...

...

Dusk hit, and Marie and I were hiding in the area of the trees. The sight of the garden was right in front of us. "Sheesh, those stupid Bugs...can't they go eating anyone else's flowers?"

"Now, now..." I think it's safe to say, but everyone seems to be really hard on the mother and daughter. I'm sure there's an explanation for all of this. "Does the occur every night?"

"Heh. Yeah. But thankfully, they don't eat too many. Though, we don't want them eating any, period! Why did Masta even keep those ugly things?! They ruin the group of very pretty girls!"

"Now that is enough- !" I turned my body too far to the right, which in turn made me lose my balanced posture on the steep hill of mud and fall. On her. "E-Eeek..." My full weight's on her. That's not good... I quickly get off. "I-I apologize! Are you alright?!"

"..." She rose back up. "Honestly...first you were touching me in the bed..." S-So she DID know?! B-But I thought it was a pillow! I promise I did! "And then this? It's the tits, isn't it?"

"N-No! I had no intention of doing anything to you! Honest!" I pleaded, flailing my arms around like a Magikarp desperate to evolve.

She crossed her arms and pouted. "And why did you have to be so defensive about it? Am I ugly or something? Hmph!"

"Not at all. But that doesn't mean I'd do something to you-"

"You think I AM ugly! Or at least you act like I have a disease or something!"

"H-Huh?!" Forgive my rudeness, but I cannot understand this girl at all! ! ! !

"I won't forgive you until you prove that I'm pretty!"

"W-W-Waaah?! B-But...how does one do that?"

"...By...t-touching me."

"?!" She looked down, blushing. "You don't mean..."

"My body...touch it, and that's the only way you can prove to me that I'm pretty! Or do you not care about having my forgiveness?"

"U-Uh..." Marie and Malie really are sister, huh...? B-But at least she didn't ask to go to the extreme, and having her angry at me would be means of trouble if I had to explain to the others. "O...k. *sigh*" The second night in a row that I will be doing something vulgar to Professor Aveloz's Pokemon. Forgive me, Professor...

I placed my hand on her chest. "Gyah! Don't do it so suddenly..."

"S-Sorry..." I felt so stiff. Even though she insisted, it still feels kind of wrong, but nonetheless, I keep fondling her. She grips my wrist to force me to keep doing it. "W-Well aren't you rough-handed. It must feel good, right? Right?"

"Uhh...y-yes." I stick to giving it soft squeezes while sliding my other hand down her waist.

"You can...do it a little harder, you know?"

"O-Okay." And so I did. Then she began moaning, especially when I accidentally touched her nipple. "M-My apologies..."

"N-No, it's okay! In fact, play with those, too." I nodded my head. I really don't want her to become angry again. I grabbed her nipple and pulled it, which made her screech. "Yeah, finally! Being rough for once. Wimp. Hmph, I bet my sister will be so jealous!"

"..." I'll...just let her talk.

"Alright...now I'm ready!"

"?"

She pulled up her shirtdress and down her panties. "Do me! Right now! Touching me like that got me really horny."

"Let's...no-"

"DO."

"O-Okay!" I don't like the way the jaw in her hair is growling at me... I take my member out, and put it in.

"Nngh!" Had it not been for her being a shiny, it would felt like I was doing this with Malie again. She would most likely kill me if she caught me doing this to her sister, but not for the right reasons... But thinking about that will only make me more nervous, so I shouldn't. Just think about satisfying the one before me by repeatedly thrusting. "W-Woah, you're going fast! You must have been wanting to this too, right?"

"U-Umm..." I don't answer her. Instead, I distract her by bringing my head down and suckle on her nipple. Hopefully, this will keep her busy plenty enough.

"A-Ahh! O-Oh man, you're good. H-Hah, hah! Malie doesn't get to feel THIS kind of pleasure, h-hah hah hah!" Yeah, about that... I bring my head back up.

"S-Sure. Umm, but be a bit more silent, alright? If the mother and daughter come, they'll be alerted."

"T-Totally forgot about...okay." I feel that she's going to release soon, so I lift her leg up and thrust harder. She puts her fists in her mouth. Even the jaw on her head's panting. It can feel this, too? "Mmmgh, nnngh!"

"!" As I thought, she released. I'm close to doing that myself. So, I take it out, right before cumming.

"Hah?! N-No!" If the ground or her is covered in this, that will bring tons of suspicion and trouble. So, I do the unthinkable...I put it in her mouth. "?!"

"I-I'm sorry!" It was the only place I could think of that's safe! I feel very bad about this, and I completely understand if she gets her jaw on me. After being finished, I clean her mouth off and redress. "Pl-Please forgive me. If it would have gotten on your clothes or the dirt-"

"Ohh, you fool! That's what you do it INSIDE for! What, you think I'll get- ohh, I see! Hmph! We could've just aborted the thing, then!"

***step step***

"!"

"!" Footsteps! We heard it coming from near the garden. We peaked our heads out, and to no doubt, it was Katheline and Katey. They weren't tiptoeing or anything, so I assume they don't try to sneak here or anything.

As suspected, they went into the garden. Marie clenched her fist. "Those sons of a..."

"Mommy, do you think Daddy would like these in his room?"

"Wha...HUH?!"

"Shh!"

Katheline bent down to her and gave her a hug. "I'm sure he will, honey. He says it's one of the things that keeps him happy, even if he's in the hospital. Though, I still feel so awful that I take flowers from Grace's garden without permission. I would tell the real reason, but I have high doubts anyone would listen to me...*sigh*"

Poor Katheline...so this was the reason, after all. I had a feeling this all was a misunderstanding, but I didn't think to this degree. She says no one will listen to her...? I step out of the hiding spot and reveal myself. "I beg to differ."

"?!" Both her and Katey turned around swiftly, looking very alerted. Katey clung on to her mother.

"M-Mommy!"

"Pl-Please! It's...it's not what you-"

"AHA!" And if things couldn't get worse, Malie, Ms. Grace, and Gayle ran up to us, with Marie stomping over, too. Gayle picked Katheline up by her antennae.

"Caught red handed! You bitch, messing up Grace's garden! Ready to get slaughtered by a Dragon Rush?!"

Katey started crying, and nobody looked like they were going to except me, but then Ms. Grace stepped in. "Gayle! Put her down, now!"

"But she's-"

"Or I will sleep in a different room tonight!" Gayle snarled before dropping Katheline down to the ground.

"Mommy!" Katey ran in Katheline's arms, still crying.

"I-It's okay, sweetie. Mommy's alright." Ms. Grace crouched down to them.

"Forgive my lover for her atrocious behavior. But an explanation would be lovely to hear."

"O...Okay. See, I..." I sighed a breath of relief. Looks like everything will be alright, now.

...

After that fiasco, everyone, even Gayle, surprisingly, apologized for their horrible comments and accusations about her and her daughter, and promised to ask permission for flowers next time from Ms. Grace. Katey even gave me a white lily, the cute little one. And now, before I go to bed, my letter:

_Professor Aveloz,_

_You will have to forgive me, as I did not get a lot of research, but I have learned that Garchomps, no matter how rash, can have a strong love for nature. Also, apparently, Kricketunes and Kricketots love to give flowers to their husbands/fathers, but only a specific pair did that, so I'm not sure. I promise to do more research, Professor! Well, have a nice day._

_-Your student, Matt Fitzgerald_

* * *

**Hoo, what a chapter, huh? So, and I know this is only the second chapter, but which girl is YOUR favorite? To be honest, it's Malie for me, hah hah! Anyways, hope you all liked this chapter. Bye!**


	3. Wash the Troubles Away

**Harem at Milk Suite 3**

**You all seem to love this series very, VERY much, huh? :D That makes me so happy I'm doin' it right! Anyways, here's more to come. Enjoooy!**

* * *

_Day 3: Wash the Troubles Away_

"Hmm hmm hmm~!" I couldn't be any more elated. Despite my claim of not finding a lot of research, Professor Aveloz claimed that he's very proud of me, and that I should not worry so much. But even so, I want to find out as much as I can! After all, I am trying to become a Pokeologist... But anyways, I should get back to brewing this potion-

***SLAM* **

***BANG BANG BANG***

"GRACE! ! ! !"

"...?" W...What in the world was THAT?! It made me jump so hard, I nearly dropped the entire solution...ahhgh. And that was Gayle's voice, too. I wonder what happened? I curiously poked my head out of my door, and two doors down, I can see Gayle looking very abjected in front of Ms. Grace's door.

***BANG BANG BANG***

"Open the fu...open the door, baby! Come oooon!" Did those two have a confrontation with each other? It must be serious, as Ms. Grace absolutely refuses to let her in. I'm pondering if I should go and ask what's the matter, but is not any of my business...

"Hey!"

"!" Oh no, she caught me peeking. Thinking that I'm going to be like that door, I quickly duck my head back in, but then she says,

"Wait!" She walks up to my door and sighs. "I don't care if you were watchin'."

"Gayle, just what in the world happened?"

"...Agh, well... let me come in!"

"O-Of course." I let her in and closed the door. We both sat on the bed. With her arms on her lap, she hung her head down.

"Grace...she's mad at me, and for no damn reason!" I wouldn't be so sure about that...

"What exactly happened?"

"I was horny, so I wanted ta fuck her!"

"..." How...straightforward. I'm not sure how I should reply to this. "Uh...huh..." I just simply nod.

"But like always, she refused. Thinking she's just being too shy to admit it, I made my move, and then she fucking Moonblasted me, and then kicked me OUR room!"

"Gayle...I believe that's a fair reason for her to be mad at you." Gayle looked down at me with an agitated expression.

"The hell it is! Aren't couples supposed to have sex, goddammit?! Even though she lets me make out with her and grope her, she never lets me play with her pussy! But I let her play with mine's! And the only times we fuck is if it's anal with a dil-"

"I UNDERSTAND, I understand!" Gayle is far too blunt to me. Does she not feel embarrassed to say such things? "But Gayle, maybe...she is not ready to go that far, yet? I mean, that is a woman's most treasured spot, a-and they want to wait for the absolute correct day...Do you not feel sorrow for trying to force her into it?"

"...But..." A sad expression overcomes her. I rest my hand on her shoulder. "I have needs, too, ya know!"

"Yes, everyone does. But in a relationship, you must also listen to the heart of your partner. You'll understand someday."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Anyways, imma go take a bath. Come join me!"

"Wh-What?! Gayle, what are you inquiring out of the blue like that?!" Besides, we're of opposite genders...and races. Gayle clashed her forehead against mine, which made me shriek.

"I didn't ASK you to, I'm DEMANDING you to! Now let's go!" She gripped my wrist so tightly, I couldn't slide it away for the life of me.

"W-Waaaiiit!"

...

"..."

"...? Eh? Whassa matta with you?" H-Here I am, bathing in hot water in a whirlpool tub with a woman in her steam-filled bathroom. Oh my. I can't even tell my the extreme sweating and blushing face is because of the steam, or being in the tub with her. Thankfully, we're at complete opposite ends of the tub, so that should keep me quite calm for now. "Never bathed with a woman before? Heh, what a loser." I also refuse to look her, as she's naked (I at least sport a towel wrapped around my _place)_.

"W-Well, with my mother when I was younger..."

"Not what I meant... but anyways, this is relaxing, isn't it?!"

"Y-Yes, you could say that. Though I wonder, why didn't you just invite Ms. Grace instead? Maybe you could have patched things up with her..."

"Tch, as if she'll agree to that anytime soon...especially after what happened. Grah!"

"But it was _your _fault..." I murmured under my breath.

"Say that again?!"

"I-I said that maybe you should think about your actions before you do them, heh heh...heh." I gulped. Maybe I should follow my own advice, or I'll be Dragon Tailed into the heavens.

"What the fuck, Adams, you're supposed to be on MY side! Wouldn't you want to fuck your girl if you were in the mood for it?!"

"U-Uhh...that is..."

"Eh? Speak up! And don't cha supposed to LOOK at peeps when you're talkin'?!" I averted my eyes up.

"I would, but...you are not dressed, for obvious reasons. And if looked at you, then..."

"Ohh, but you can get in the bath with me, right?!"

"Against my own will, yes!"

"Nrgh! A-Anyways, the main point is, quit actin' like you've neva seen a girl's body before! You be used to that crap when looking at dead bodies, Mr. Scientist!"

"Gayle, those are forensic scientists you're specifically mentioning-"

"WHATEVER!" She slammed her fists in the water.

"E-Eeek!"

"FINE, if ya won't look for yourself..."

***swiiish***

"?...!" She was swimming towards me! Before I could even react or move, she was hovering her body above me. Something tells me I'd be tons of pain if I close my eyes.

"So whaddaya think!? Ain't I super sexy?"

"U-Uhh, uhhh..." I find it very hard to comment with her full body right in my sight like this...

"Aren't my tits just awesome?"

"Y-Yes, they're...prodigious." And the way they slowly sway...is hypnotizing, and them being a glistening wet...a-ahhh! Matthew Adams Fitzgerald, just what in the name of the world are you THINKING? She is in a relationship, albeit it being rocky at the moment! It would be a great betrayal to Ms. Grace if we engage in anything sexual! Th-The steam must be getting to me! I need to exit out and away from here and her, pronto... "Pl-Please excuse me!"

I push her body up to try to get myself free.

"H-Hey! What are you?!"

"Huh...a-ah! U-Uhhhn..." My knee is...grinding against _her_. "I-I'm sorry!" I quickly move it, and then she ends up crashing down on my body. The way I'm gripping her waist, and how she's sitting down on me...it would be a great misunderstanding if anyone were to stumble upon here.

"Yeah, I know what you're thinkin'...that it looks like a fucked up misunderstanding. But let me tell you this: I ain't got no intention of cheating on Grace, and ESPECIALLY not with a man, of course!" She pressed her back against me, and slid down until only her breasts were visible. "Or she fell outta love with me or somethin'?" There's an unusual sadness in her eyes.

"Gayle, please...do not believe that." I rub her head. "I'm sure Ms. Grace will always love you. Despite how you act..."

"Hey, I heard that last part!" We both chuckled. Despite how bizarre it was to share a bath with her, in the end, it at least cheered her up. "And now to reward you!"

"Reward me? Ah!" She faced me, and...licked my face? "U-Umm..."

"What were you expecting, exactly? Besides, real kisses are only reserved for Grace, heh~!"

"Th...Thank you." I should have learned by now that it's better to accept then question her. It is, as seen before, very hard to understand the logic of some of the ladies here.

"Anyways..." She stood up. "I'm gonna go apologize, even if it means breaking down her door and forcefully carrying her over to our fav place, the garden!"

"Umm...yeah, you go do that!" Wouldn't want to crush her, dare to say, "romantic" ways of dealing with her loved one.

"Tha- WAAH!"

***SPLASH* **

She got too excited and tripped...how swell. But when I saw _where _she landed, oh boy, oh boy, oh boy... "A-Ack!" Even though I had a towel wrapped around it, my member...plunged inside her. "Shit!" She hurriedly got up.

"Bet you wanted that to go somewhere, huh?!" She winked. "Now this time, I ain't trippin'. See ya!"

"OOF!" Her foot hit my face on the way out... "Haah." I rest against my head against the side of the tub. I just hope things go okay for the both of them. Besides that, I'm going to appear very wrinkly-bodied when I get out. Maybe I shall chase Malie as if I were a zombie? That would make for a great anecdote, hm hm hm!

**...**

After such a ling and awkward day, I merely wish to fall asleep, but not before making my report!

_Uhh, Professor..._

_N-Now I didn't exactly find out anything new scientifically, per se, but it seems that even Pokemon can have romantic problems. With some, err, talking and comforting, I was able to help a certain girl out. Who, you may ask? Well, I'm sure you would know, Professor. You possess vast knowledge of everything to me. Well, I am mighty fatigued, so I shall write you tomorrow. _

_From your student, Matt_

* * *

**So was this a weird chapter? Yeah, it was. Now, I was GOING to out more steamy stuff in it, but then I don't want Gayle to just straight up cheat on her partner and all, y'know? Anyways, Happy St. Pats, and make sure to ****get drunk off your ass ****NOT drink a lot, okay?! ;D Bye!**


	4. The Mystery of Zaria

**Harem at Milk Suite 4**

**LOL, last chapter was soo weird, right? But hey, it was a lil bit different than usual. Nothing wrong with that, right? But anyways, like I always say, enjoy!**

* * *

_Day 4: The Mystery of Zaria_

"U-Umm, hello. Good morning to you!"

"..." Aaand once again, ignored...By Zaria, specifically. I know Malie said it takes time, but...she still looks at with such a cold stare. Well, it's natural for Zangooses to act this way, scientifically speaking. Thank goodnes a Seviper does not live in this mansion as well, huh? Though, I wonder what I can do to get her to open up to me.

"She still hates ya, huh?" Malie suddenly walked up, resting her arm on my shoulder.

"I-I don't think she particularly hates me..."

"Whatever the case, she sure is one tough cookie, eh? I feel bad for you." Why do I have a feeling she said that with sarcasm.

"How did you get close to her, Malie?"

"Me? Well, hmm...oh! I invited her to watch a DVD with me, and she liked it, and like that, we would chat and stuff!"

"Oh? A DVD?" I can only imagine the kind of movies Malie would be interested in. Probably ones that, not in a million, I would be able to comprehend...but if it can help me become friends with Zaria, then it is worth it. "May I see this DVD?"

"Huh? Oh, uhh..." She blushed, then snickered and nodded her head. "Sure, but I doubt someone as naive and unfun like YOU wouldn't understand, hee hee hee!"

"Oh, you." I gave her head a nudge. "Please go ask her for me, please?"

"What? YOU'RE the one trying to talk to her, not me! Go for it!" She pushed me. "Catch up to her and ask her!"

"O-O-Okay!" I can't even imagine this going well, but it's a try. I see her walking down one of the halls. "Z-Z-Zaria! Wait one moment, please!"

"..." To my absolute surprise, she actually stopped. Though, it's still with that stone-faced expression and dead silence. I can sense Malie behind me, watching, so I better hurry up and say it.

"I-I was wondering...in order for us to become friends, would you like to watch a movie with me tonight? I-I my room, and it'll be a DVD Malie recommends!"

"...!" Her eyes showed a sign of surprise. I heard a faint "yeah" coming from behind. Yep, she is surely watching us... "..." She looked up at for a several seconds before giving a slight nod and walking off. I smiled and ran over to Malie, cupping both her hands.

"She accepted, Malie! Thank you!" She was just as elated.

"Awesome, I'm proud of you! But you _can _repay me with a kiss!" She said, puckering her lips. I blush and sweated.

"U-Uhh-"

"HEY! ! ! ! "

"EEEEK!"

"AGH!" Malie held on to me, right before I practically hopped through the ceiling! I knew who immediately said that.

"M-Ms. Grace! And Gayle..."

"Eh, why'd ya say my name all dissapointed like that?! You wanna fight?!"

"Now, now, Gayle..." Now that reminds me...Just yesterday, their relationship was quite rocky, but it looks like all is well, seeing as how Ms. Grace has her arms wrapped around Gayle's while hers is over her shoulder. I'm glad. "Oh hoh, were we disturbing something~?"

Malie and I looked at each other. She threw on her usual mischievous smile while I'm shaking my head, full of embarrassment. "Oh, Ms. Grace!"

"Yeah, you two were! Heh heh heh! And what were YOU two going to do, lookin' all lovey dovey like that! ;D"

"We were gonna go fu-"

"GAYLE!"

"YEOWCH!" Ah, a Moonblast to the chest...that must not feel good. Ms. Grace grabbed one of her appendages, with the intention of dragging her...oh my.

"A-Anyways, we shall take our leave!" She stuttered, running off. Malie finally hopped off.

"Anyways, I'll go get that DVD for you. Good luck, wah hah hah haaah!"

**...**

...

_"Ahh, noo, not there, Tentacruel!" _

_**"Tenta, Tenta!" **_

Wh-What...

_"O-Oh, oh, slow down!" _

What in the world...

IS _**THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS?!**_

"U-Uh, uhh..."

"..."

Zaria and I are watching...an ADULT FILM?! I-I know that Malie would never watch anything serious like tragedy or science fiction, b-but even I didn't expect her to be into such a thing. And she has told me _this_ is the DVD that brought Zaria and her together?! The females that reside this residence...have they no shame?! Although, I am not one to talk. I had sexual intercourse with Malie and Marie. Wh-What should I do? I absolutely do not want to watch this!

"U-Umm, m-maybe we should do something el-"

"..." That look...why is she giving that look? One of wanting severe pleasure...that kind of look. So this is Zaria's interest? I guess you can really never know a person until you actually spend time with them, apparently.

"You...want to have sex with me, don't you?"

"..." She gave me a nod. I figured as much. I'm certain Malie knew this would happen. *sigh* No point in being so surprised anymore...

"O...Okay. Ah!" She pushed me down on the bed and climbed onto me. I stayed silent as she unzipped my pants. I can still hear the DVD playing loud and clear, which was kind of embarrassing. After she did that, she removed her shirt and threw it aside.

"..." The way she fondled her breasts, I assume she wants me to do it, so I do. This is the first time I'm actually touching a girl with fur like this, so the texture is even softer than normal. While groping one breast, I focused on her nipple for the other by pulling it. They seem to love it when I do that. "..N...nn..."

"!" S-She actually made a sound! Albeit it being just groans, so I can't truly tell what she sounds like. "A-Ahh..." She had her claws wrapped around my member, moving them up and down in a circular motion. It hinders my focus a bit, and my legs feel kind of shaky. The movie was just as noticeable as crickets in the night, now.

When the tip of one of her claws poked my shaft, I winced, squeezing her chest too tightly. "N-nngh!"

"I-I'm sorry! It's just, that claw..."

She shook her head.

"?" She...actually like that? By her expression, I can definitely tell she did. Zaria...you certainly are a pervert, aren't you? Well, not that I have room to say that. Even though it was never my intention to do this with any of the girls...

"W-Well, then...I'll do this!"

***GRAB***

"?!" We switched positions. This time, I was on top, and she was on the bottom. Oh, if only I was this way metaphorically speaking, then maybe I wouldn't be such a pushover...

"Umm, excuse me..." I told her while pulling down her skirt. Her underwear had a clear spot on them. O-Oh dear. I pull those down as well as well and go inside of her, while continuing to fondle her chest. Since she is a rough customer, I assume she would want me to thrust hard inside of her. It only took a mtter of seconds to prove that right: she's making quite a lot of noise.

"Ahh, hah, nngh...!" She's wrapped her legs around my waist, pulling me in more. I bring my head down and place my mouth on one of her nipples. As soon as I did, I felt her arms wrap around my neck. Zaria is quite clingy... Ohh, I hope nobody hears us or the video. Especially the video, because my attention's drawn back to it due to the actress in it screaming as loud as a car crash, it seems.

Needing to get a quick breather, I raise my head back up, but not before she slams it right back down. Thank goodness for her soft breast...oh gee, I really AM a pervert, aren't I?! Oh boy...

"...Do not think that...you're going to...cum outside of me."

"...?!" D...Did she actually just...

"Don't worry about a baby, as we can't even make any in the first place, normally...Matthew Adams Fitzgerald." She said with a smile. .I...I'm not sure what to say...

"mrrrg, mmph...!" Too surprised, I didn't realize that I was going to be cumming soon, and so I did. If she's telling the truth, about how it's not possible to cross-breed normally, then...

_How in the world did they come like THIS? _

"Hah..." I, and apologies in advance, laid down on her. So in the end, her voice sounds, I guess...mysterious and mature sounding? I am not good at explaining.

"You were impressive. Maybe I should have gotten to know you earlier."

"U-Uh huh..."

But what she said earlier is still bugging me..._how do _Pokemon and humans breed? Of course, I have no intention of doing so, but I still wonder. As a Pokeologist-in-training, this is very important for me to find out. We both got cleaned and I hurried to remove that DVD from my room before I forget. Ohh, the horrors of misunderstandings if I did... And I'll make sure to still get Malie for this!

"Good luck with your research, Matthew Adams Fitzgerald. Hm hm hm hm..." And with that, she left my room.

"..." That girl...is sure one big mystery I have yet to solve. But all in all, I'm glad she has finally opened her mouth up to me.

**...**

_Professor..._

_Zangooses are not very open creatures, but if you get to know them, then they can indeed open up to you. That is what happened in my case. However...I have a very pondering question due to what a certain someone said. How exactly...does a human and a Pokemon breed? Ahh, please do not get the wrong idea! It's just that, it's been revealed that these ladies possess human DNA in their bodies, but I was told they cannot just normally breed with humans out of the blue. I...I shall try to look for the answer to my question, but I do hope you will provide something, Professor!_

_Your confused student, Matthew_

* * *

**So did you guys like this? I hope you did. Anyways, I gotsa go. Bye!**


	5. The Knowledge I Seek

**Harem at Milk Suite 5**

**I'm happy YOU guys were happy with the previous chapter. :D Here's more right here! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day 5: The Knowledge I Seek_

"Hnnngh...NNNNNNGH!"

***SLAM***

I slammed my head across the desk. I...I still cannot find it! The answer to the question I've been pondering since last night...gyaaaaargh! I am such a failure as a scientist! How could I ever tell Mr. Aveloz this, even after he told me to try to find the answer as much as I could. Are the books I'm reading, and the studies I'm doing, just isn't enough? Ohooo...

"...***sniff* *sniff***...?"

The smell of coffee hits my nose...I look up to the person offering it. "Sup."

"Ah! Katt..." I gladly take the cup of coffee and thank you. Now that I think about it, I never really took the time to get to know Katt. Nor I has it been just me and her in a room alone before...

"You look totally messed up. What's up?"

"I...could not find an answer. How can I tell this to Professor Aveloz?" I tell her, pressing my face against my hands and sighing. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"Worryin' about nothing, I'd say."

"H-Huh?"

She shrugged, shaking her head and then smirking. "I can help you out. See, I own this massive library in my room, with over 10,000 books...want to come down and see?"

"!" T-Ten thousand books?! Ahh, then possibly, maybe...I cup both her hands. "Y-Yes! Take me there, please!" She smiled.

"K. Let's go, then."

**...**

"W-Wow..." This place, it's...massive! The bookshelves stand mighty and tall. Chairs and tables everywhere, cluttered with disorganized books. To think she could utilize a basement like this.

"I have every single genre of books known to mankind. Science...is the first one in row 7. Well, knock yourself out. Meanwhile, I shall get to the book I was reading before."

"T-Thak you so much, Katt! You are the best!"

"I know, I know. Heh heh." I go to the mentioned area and climb up the stepladder, browsing through the books. Somewhere, I'm sure there's a book that will be of great assistance. "Hmm...! Ah!" A big and bright red book catches my attention. It's titled, _"The Mixed Species Experiment." _I just may have found my book! I step down and race over to a chair and a table. Katt is across from me, 3 chairs down, looking up at me and smiling before returning to her book. All too curiously, I flip it open.

"...O-Oh my..." I know it's a book about the cross breeding of humans and Pokemon, but...I-I didn't expect there to be actual pictures this...GRAPHIC! I-I mean, I expected maybe some anatomical models and diagrams here and there, but I didn't expect actual pictures of humans and Pokemon...crossbreeding. I'm sure I look as red as a Christmas light. I hope Katt doesn't notice. B-But the pictures aren't the point, it's the text! I breeze through the pages, looking for my true answer. The more I see, the more I want to close this book.

"...Wow. That's hot."

"AIIIEEE!" W-When did she get behind me?! I slam the book immediately and slam it down on the desk. "K-K-K-Katt! ! !"

"Woooaah, what's the matter?"

"Y-You, when did you- b-but uh, I-I swear, I-I-I was honestly trying to find the answer! Honest! I wasn't reading it for the pictures!"

"Nobody said you were..." She shrugged. "Look, just look on page 132. I've read it before, so I know exactly where it is." Thank you for telling me NOW!

"O-Okay..." I indeed go to page 132, and right there in the heading:

**"The Process of the Creation of a Anthropic Pokemon"**

I take a deep breath...now, I shall read it. _"A human and Pokemon cannot breed a child by normal means as two of the same species could. For one to breed with a Pokemon or vice-versa, it is only by very special means. The specials means being...if the giver and receiver form a bond nearly unbreakable; in other words, when their hearts are one." _

"...?!" S-So it takes...a friendship as solid as steel? Hmm...well, I guess it's sensible. I mean, in order for a specific number of Pokemon to evolve, it takes a high amount of friendship. I close the book, looking at Katt. "So it is that...ah, thank goodness..." I sigh, resting my head back on the chair. I've finally found the answer...and now I can tell the professor! And I have Katt to thank for that.

"You seem happy. Tell me, just how helpful was I today?"

"You were very helpful, I can't even describe it. How can I ever thank you?!" ! Uh oh...I forgot, the girls here, breathing that last sentence almost always leads to...

"Hmm...well..." Oh dear. "Let me see..." She walks around from behind the chair and crawls onto my lap. I'm surprised she could with that bulky dress on. Aside from that, however, our faces are very close to each other...a little _too _close, if you will.

"Uhh...y-yes? How may I help you?" I said, sweating.

"You know, Matt...I know what you've been doing with these girls."

**"?!" **I felt like my heart stopped for that one second. Instead of my usual red face, it's now blue. I cup her hands. "Please...do not tell anybody? I-It's never my intention to do these things with them, honest! I know it may sound inexcusable when I say it, but...I never really had a choice in the matter." Oh, like she would ever believe that.

"Uh-huh. You know, a girl never likes a guy who sleeps around with multiple girls, even if it's "not his fault..." The look she gives me...oh, how it pierces my heart into many pieces.

"I-I understand how you feel, and I'm a horrible, dirty human being for doing such things..."

"...HAH!" Katt smacked me on the chest.

"H-Huh?"

"It's just a joooke, I don't hate you or anything! Buuuut, if you want my lips to be sealed...then kiss them- !" I do it immediately. I-I just can't let her tell! If this were to leak out, the girls would all hate me so. They would think of me as...just a man who wants to only sleep around with girls, using the "Professor" excuse to stay here. That would be my worst nightmare, other than a failed experiment!

"Mmnnn...!" I lean back in the chair so much, we topple over, still kissing, but I break out of it.

"I-I'm so sorry, are you alright!?"

"..." Her black stare changed into a light smile. "Thanks for the kiss. It was short, but nice. My lips are sealed."

"...R-Really?" I can't believe it...that's all? I-I'm so used to the girls asking for much more, but Katt, she really only wanted what she asked for. Why...can't they be more like her?

"What?" She smirked, still sitting on my stomach. It's starting to feel quite uncomfortable... "Were you expecting more than that, because you're so used to it?"

"T-To be shamefully honest...yes."

"Well, sorry, buster, but I'm not the kind to just sleep around with some guy. Only if I'm in love with them." Ahh, I cannot blame her. I still would have been the same way, but...well, it's far too late for that. "So what are you waiting for? Don't you have a report to write?" She told me, getting up.

"Ah, yes, that's right! Thank you very much, Katt!" Without putting much thought into it, I picked up and hugged her. I could hear her giggling.

"Whaaaatever!"

**...**

Hooo...it feels so good to be able to relax again! But in anycase...

_Professor Aveloz, Professor Aveloz!_

_Pardon my excitement, but I've found the answer! Yes, with help from a certain friend, I was able to solve the almost impossible to solve question! It is...true bond, one nearly nondetachable. You have no idea how frustrating it was to try to find the answer, Professor. I will now get back to my research. Reply soon!_

_Your lowly student, Matthew_

* * *

**Well THAT'S a first, huh!? A girl that has morals? Never thought you'd see it at a place like that, huh? Well, not sure what I'll do for the next chapter, so until then, as I try to think up of something, toodles!**


	6. Tickling Reveals Bombshell

**Harem at Milk Suite 6**

**...Yeah, I know I said I'd try thinking of something, but, uhh...yeah. xD Sorry, school's been a fucking PAIN with all the tests and shit, I tell ya! Anyways, here's chap 6. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Day 6: Tickles Reveal A Bombshell_

"Mr. Adams!" I waved to Ms. Grace and sat next to her. She and I agreed to do some reading in the garden on the bench. I've always wanted to just sit with somebody and read, which I somewhat did with Katt, but that aside, none of my past friends were never into reading like I am like that...or ever was. Silly Malie, of course, had to say ridiculous things such as, _"Adams and Grace, sitting on a tree!" _And other ditties of that sort. *sigh* That girl...

"The weather's very beautiful, wouldn't you say, Ms. Grace?" The way the sunlight pierced through the openings of the leaves on the trees, and the birds tweeting, along with the cool, windy breeze..ah, a scene could not be more tranquil.

"But am I more beautiful?" She winked, which made us both giggle. "Ahh, how I wish I could persuade Gayle to read with me. But knowing her, she would most likely ask for something outrageous in return..." She murmured in the last sentence, pouting her cheeks. "But enough about that, what did you bring to read?"

All too curiously, I showed her the brown book I was holding. "It's a fantasy title called "The Dark Type Ages", in which a Houndoom warrior is unfairly banished to the netherworld, and must go through several trials to reach the world of light." I've read it 8 times, and it still leaves quite an impression on me! "What about you, Ms. Grace?"

"Well, mine's is...a bit more tragic. It is about Pokemon of completely different egg groups that realize they cannot live their dream of starting a wonderful family together, and the disheartening looks they would get from everyone..." She sighed, looking awfully sad. It's almost as if she describes it personally...but I shouldn't press on more about that. "When I read it, it reminds me of Gayle and I..." My, I was right. Now she looks even more blue.

"Ah..." I wonder what I can say or do to make her feel better. ! Ah! I know! Malie told me a great way to lift gloomy moods between one another, but it WAS Malie of all people that has told me this, which makes a bit hesitant to try it...but I don't want Ms. Grace to look so down like this! "...S-Sorry!"

"! ! !" I threw my fingers put to her and...tickled her. She whelped in surprise and even flew back on the bench. "M-Mr. Adams?! A-Ahah hah, ah hah hah hah hah!" I tickled her sides, which made her squirm around. Then I stopped. This was so awkward. She took a second to compose herself before standing back up. "O-Oh my...that sure made me feel better! But now...geh geh keh keh keh!" T-That laugh...so unlike her. Is it understandable if it scares me? "KYAH!"

"H-HRRRNGH?!" Suddenly, I was counterattacked by slim, white fingers grinding against my arms, falling down on the bench as well. "H-Hee hee hee hee heee!" I-I couldn't hold it in! She got me back good. Now I'm the one laughing uncontrollably. The only way to get her back was to blindly throw my fingers everywhere until they touched her body.

"Hah hah hah hah!" Now we were both laughing uncontrollably, having a tickle fight to the death. It was a surprise no one heard us, as loud as were with our laughing. Maybe that was for the best. Sooner or later, we both stopped, not being able to take it anymore. She fell on top of me, both of us panting heavily.

"Th-That was...really fun, Mr. Adams. Hah, hah..."

"Y-Yes it was, eh heh heh, heh heh..."

***poke***

"!"

"?!"

U...Uh...n-no. I-I don't have an...e-erection, do I? I start sweating profusely. T-Then again, we're in such a misunderstandable position, and the breathing and panting doesn't help that, either. B-But Ms. Grace is already commited, so why am I...?! Am I really a sick, dirty pervert?

"N-Nnngh..."

"...?" Ms. Grace, however...looks much more frightened. Oh no! Does she believe I might try to sexually attack her?! Oh no, if I do not explain myself right away, the others will hate me and misunderstand, and Gayle, I can't even imagine what she would do to me *shiver* I quickly, but gently, get her off of me. "Pl-Please, do not get the idea that I will attack you! I-I'm sorry! I know it's a dirty and horrible thing to- **?!**" ...I froze. It took only that one second of visual realization to see the truth.

**"...MR. Grace?!" **

I-I can't believe it! The source came from he- HIM, not me! I-I have no idea what to say! All I know is, I was severely shocked at this accidental revelation. "M...Mr. Grace?" I just cannot get used to saying male-associated pronouns that fast.

"...So now you know. But then again, someone would eventually have found out...my secret." And he- his voice...it's noticeably deeper. To fake his gender _and _voice...how could he have pulled it off? "Well, at least it was to another male such as you, Matthew." Now he's calling me by first name...I have no idea how to feel about all this.

"But why, Mr. Grace? Why would you hide everything like that?"

"You can drop the 'Grace' name. My name's actually Gray." AND he lied about his name? "As you can probably assume, I don't belong to this mansion. I'm actually from another one just as similar, but not exactly. In fact, the complete opposite." The complete opposite must mean, _a mansion full of anthropic male Pokemon. _

"So why did you put up such an act? Of being a female, that is..."

"Because of that **asshole **Professor Aveloz who didn't want to have me anymore, as soon as he found out I was a male. He has no interest for male Pokemon, so he sent me to live with his friend who owns a mansion full of males. But I didn't want to live there, and before he found out I was a boy, he treated so nicely, and I grew fond of him. But he's nothing more than a woman-loving perverted old fart who only has an interest in having sex with his Pokemon!" He clenched his fist and slammed it onto the bench. Even his personality was a lie...

"So that's why you lied about yourself so much..."

"And so what? Those dumb bitches would have never found out. Even if I DIDN'T lie about my name or fake my voice, they still would have bought the "being a female" card. And somehow, I ended up in relationship with that overly loud man-woman Gayle. Sometimes I felt like I WAS a girl, hhhhgh..."

"I can't believe you!" I shouted.

"...! Wh-What's your problem? Yes, I practically lied to all of them...so what?"

"But are they not your friends? To deceive them like that...have you no shame?"

"What shame is there to have? It's the professor's fault I had to make up that persona: a sweet, gentle lady who loves to read books and enjoys being in the garden. If he wasn't such a selfish asshole, I wouldn't have had to lie to everyone like that!"

"And the way you insulted those girls, and especially Gayle...how could you?"

"And what do you think they would have done if they knew?!"

"!"

"Those girls...as you can probably tell, are nothing but men-craving whores. I can bet that they've tried hitting on and tried having sex with **you! **Have they not?!"

"W-Well, um..." He shook his head.

"Just as I thought. There's no way I could survive with a bunch of horny, shameless whores like that. Well, except for Katt, the only woman I could tolerate in that place. B-But..." He lowered his head. "I kind of, y-y'know...developed some type of crush, if you will..."

"A...crush?"

**"*nod* *nod* **Yeah...on you."

"?!" M-Me?!

"I much as I hated being surrounded by those girls, I started to finally find a benefit to being in that place, when you came. You were different. You weren't some sick, fucking asshole who would have sex with the girls anytime or anywhere you wanted to (though they hitted on and took advantage of you...). And the way how you were so dedicated to your work all the time, though a little bit TOO much, I gradually began liking you, and wanted to get closer. And uh, as you saw before...heh heh heh."

I blush and looked away. So _that's _the reason why...

***clench***

"! ! !" Suddenly, he clenched my jacket!

"Fuck Gayle, I'm not really her "girlfriend!" I want to...be in a relationship with YOU!" Wh-Wh-WHAT?! Am I really hearing this right now?!

"A-Are you really saying this, Gray?! Do you realize what you're-"

"YES, I do! And I'm sure you think of me as nothing but a deceiving liar, but, but...if you do this, then I'll admit to everyone who I truly am, and then head back to where I really belong."

"...Alright. Okay." I could never imagine myself engaging in sexual activity with a male, but this once, and hopefully only this once..it will be an exception. We both undid our pants and he got back on top of me.

"Oooh, you have big one..." He cooed, blushing.

"Pl-Please, let's just...get this over with." I said, entering him. He shrieked and gripped my shoulders.

"Agh, this is totally different from the dildos Gayle would push inside of me. Uh, y-you can move, now." I sighed in nervousness and began moving. I can't believe that we're doing this _outside _of all places, where anybody can just waltz over and come to here. Please, please, PLEASE let there be any interruptions! "A-Agh, yah! W-Woah, you really pack a punch...!"

"B-Be a little more quieter, please..." I told him, making a "shh" gesture with one of my hands. He nodded in response, wiping the sweat away from his forehead. Now I could feel him moving his hips even more, which intensified this, even to the point where I was making sounds.

"T-This feels so good...y'know, I have lucid, wet dreams about you doing this to me. Yeah, it's perverted, shut up! I just can't help it...hhnngh, nnngh!"

"Hah...hah..." So many thoughts were on my mind right now. I didn't know how to currently think, or feel. I just know that after this, I'll take a long nap...and maybe a few cups of coffee.

"I-I'm so glad I won't to...fake all that shit anymore..h-hagh!" He looked like he was really holding his moans in... "F-Fuck this! ***snap***"

"!" Suddenly, we were surrounded by a purple, dimensional bubble. Ah! I-I didn't think Gardevoirs were capable of doing that! Well, at least I have something noteworthy to tell to the Professor after this madness of a day. *sigh*

"This bubble cancels...hah...all sound and visibility of the outside world. Even if the others show, they won't be able to hear nor see us!" It made me feel a bit more relieved. And now, he was a lot louder, the sounds of me constantly thrusting in him being cancelled out by his voice at times. "I-I should've asked of this much soooner! This feels like heaven! H-How do you feel about it?!"

"..." Well, to be quite honest now...it's not the worst feeling in the world, I suppose. I simply nod my head. "Y-Yes, it's...acceptable." He gave me a small smile and touched my face.

"D...Damn right it is. Mmm."

"!" He gave me a kiss, but now, nothing's a surprise to me anymore with him. After about 20 seconds of exchanging salvia, he broke away from me, and I could finally say,

"Gray, I'm...I'm..."

"Y-Yeah, I know what's coming. And let me have ALL of it!"

"Hrrk!" Heeding to wishes, I release my semen inside of him. He gave a long sigh.

"The way it's traveling inside me...ohhh, how perfect." Meanwhile, I was panting in exhaustion. Extra exhaustion to add to my already high exhaustion. Why must Mr. Adams never be able to catch a break...?

**...**

"So...how did it go? With you telling them and all...?"

"Y-Yeah, uh...it weren't so pretty. Especially with Gayle, gyah..." His face turned blue. I can only imagined how she reacted. "So yeah, I'll teleport back to my true home. I wonder how those idiots are doing back there, hah hah."

"I-I see...hmm." It's still quite sad that the close relationship he had with the girls and Gayle, and his identity as a whole was a sham, but can he really, truly be blamed for all this? After all, Professor Aveloz does not seem to have an interest of male Pokemon...

"Tell you what. I'll come back in this room real early tomorrow and show you where I really live. But even so...I'll miss you, pal. And sorry that I lied to everyone...especially you. Can we still be friends? Please?"

"...Yes. Of course." I told him, smiling. Unless it is my imagination, his eyes appear watery.

"That's what I thought, hm hm hm! Well, see you later...Mr. Professor!" And with that, he dissapeared into a purple cloud of magic.

"Ah! My letter!" I'll set all my thoughts aside and write this letter, and then take a much deserved nap...

_Professor Aveloz..._

_Today has truly been a day of unexpected events. I would like to inform you of all the details, but I'll just tell you relevant things to my research. Apparently, Gardevoirs, or at least a certain one, can conjure up a gigantic magical field to shield all sound and hearing away from the outside world. And also, have an absolute skill of "illusions", if you will. Well, as always, I shall continue to study more! _

_Your very tired student, Matt_

* * *

**So yeah, sorry this took such a while to bring out. I had NO idea what do! So yeah, surprised? It seems that one of the "girls" are not what they seem! Something you often see in real life, hah hah hah! Well, gtg to bed for school tomorrow. :( Goodnight, and see y'all later!**


	7. Mystery Potion

**Harem at Milk Suite 7**

**Last chapter certainly was a bombshell, huh? Well, here's this one! It'll be a lot more...manlier. lol that sounded dumb, but anyways, hope you enjooooy!**

* * *

_Day 7: Mystery Potion_

"A-Ah, ahh..." Gray has brought me to a rather peculiar looking home, which is shaped like a classic dojo, but far more shorter than a real one, only sporting three floors. I wonder how these Pokemon are, and who exactly owns the place...I'm actually quite nervous. Gray notices and pats my back.

"You'll be fine. You have no idea how excited they are to meet a human male for once."

"For once?" Does that mean that the owner is actually a...

"Yup, I'm sure I know what you're thinking: she's a female, named Dr. Willow. Right now, she's out on a business trip several states away, so it won't be another week until she's back." That makes me even more nervous, to be quite honest...I hope Gray does not leave me alone at any point in this visit. He pushes the two big doors, which make a loud creak. "Well, come on in! Welcome to the home of Gray!"

"Yes, indeed, Grac...Gray." I still find it hard to call him 'Gray' instead of 'Grace' sometimes. I mean, I still can't believe it...such a sweet girl was actually a rather blunt boy. The inside interior was what I expected: old, withered wooden texture and in the center, greeted with what seems like a long stairwell. I must say, it looks rather-

"HIYA!"

"Gyah!" I almost shoot up in the sky from shock. The voice was very loud and chipper, certainly not Gray's voice.

"Tch, Bruce. You gotta learn to NOT give people heart attacks!" B-Bruce?

"Oh, whoops! My greatest apologies, ho ho ho!" This 'Bruce' fellow is actually a Braviary, downed in a white bathrobe...? Rather odd thing to wear around the house, I'd say.

He bowed down to me. "Sorry, sorry, I heard news of a human fellow coming and I just couldn't help myself! As Gray called me, I am Bruce. And you?" He asked with a smile. I smile back and bow, myself.

"My name is Matthew. It is pleased to meet you!"

"Heh heh! Bruce is kinda the vice-boss of the house, mostly because he's one of the only mature ones in this house, other than me, of course.

"I'd say otherwise."

"I'd say shut the hell up, Bruce!" And I'D say this is most likely a common thing these two do...

"AYE, what's with all da racket?!" A tired and rather cranky-sounding voice came from upstairs, coming down.

"Ah, looks like Herry's up."

"Yep."

"Herry...?" Herry, as I see him now, is a Houndoom. He sure has a love for spike bands, as they cover his wrists, ankles, and neck. A perfect combination with the black tanktop and baggy jeans, I would say. His eyes look rather fierce, and those same eyes make me shiver when he shoots them straight at me.

"Eh? Never seen you before, who the hell are you?!"

"U-Umm, well, I am-"

"Wait, no, no. Gray here told me about you. ...Mopp, right? Stupid name, honestly." That's not even remotely right! ! !

"Actually, Herry, it is-"

"Mopp, I know, nice to meet ya. Now could you two shut up so I can get some sleep?"

"Until 8 at night?" Bruce questioned while crossing his arms and tapping his foot.

"Yeah, so?"

"SO, enjoy the hours of the day where you're almost NEVER awake!"

"Tch..." Quite...the interesting bunch, I would say. Hopefully, they will not mind me much.

"While these two morons fight, I'll show you some of the rooms upstairs." He pushed aside the two and took me by pulling on my wrist, upstairs. Instead of the regular doors at the manor, these were traditional Japanese sliding doors. Everything about this place screams "oriental", and I love every single bit of it! While passing through one room, a peculiar sound caught my ears. The sound of...humming?

I used my weight advantage to force Gray to a stop in front of the open room. "There's someone inside!" By the looks of it, it is a Lucario. He's wearing an awfully bright pair of headphones, yellow and purple.

"Oh, that's Larry. Dude usually likes to keep to himself most of the time. Fun fact: his dressing style of a 90s wannabe sucks. Really bad."

"But I don't feel that's bad..."

"Of course _you _don't. Anyways, I'll call the lil hipster: LARRY! ! !"

"Ah!" S-Should he really be screaming like that this early?! It definitely caught Larry's attention. As expected, he did not look too happy. He hopped off of his bed with the intentions of slamming the door shut, but Gray stuck his foot out before he could.

"Don't be like that and meet a new friend! Matt, come on, get over here! He won't bite! I think."

"'I think', you say?!" I gulped quite hard. Daringly, I stuck my hand out as means of a proper greeting. "H-Hello! My name is Matthew! It is nice to-"

"Full name."

"!" H-Huh?

"When one tells their name, they should say their full name. Now say it." His voice is as deep and scary as his demeanor. How lovely...

"M-Matthew Adams Fitzgerald."

"Hm! How funny. We share the same last name. Larry Fitzgerald." I flinched slightly when he grabbed my hand and shook it. But then he says, "And another disturbance of my music time, you shall not leave here alive."

"Heee, I'm sorry!" Though I wasn't the one who did it in the first place...!

"Lay off, he didn't yell! Now why don't you two get properly aquainted while I go check up on those two fools downstairs. Ta-da-loo-la!" Q-Quite the interesting ditty to leave with...w-wait a second! He's going to leave me here?! ALONE?!

"..." Their's such a height difference between us, but he still manages to imtimidate me like a 10ft. bully. "Your face...it shows fear."

"!" Gah, he can see that?! Then again, I'm not exactly trying to hide it, see... "F-Fear? Ah hah hah hah, wh-what would make you think tha-"

"I am capable of sensing auras and intensive mental training. Hiding secrets from me is very futile." I'm not sure that would sit well with most individuals, to be completely honest... "Come. Let us reside in my room until our arrogant, bone-headed friend gets back."

"S-Sure..."

Taking me by the wrist, he brought me inside. The inside interior was not so bad! Several samurai and karate posters decorated the wall, and displays of several different swords and katanas crowded together on top of the shelves. He certainly has a strong love of martial arts and ancient combat...

"Well...what is your opinion?"

"Huh?...Oh! Um, it's quite interesting! But, if I may be so bold as to say, I posses a very strong love for science." His ears perked up slightly. Ah, it seems he's interested in hearing what I have to say about it.

"Science, you say?"

"Yes! Proposing theories, creating facts, and inventing new things for our world to utilize...science is a very beautiful thing. In fact, even some Pokemon were made with the power of science! Without it, I know the world would be a much gloomier place..."

"Ah..." Oh dear, I went on a little rant. It happens when science is the topic. Even he looks relatively surprised. But then, he nodded his head slowly. "Yes, it does seem interesting. Do you, perhaps, mix and create a high quantity of chemicals/potions?"

"Why, yes I do! I've even made a few Super/Hyper Potions before. In fact, I'm carrying inside of my pocket a formula I've brewed last night." I go inside my pocket and pull out a small, oval-shaped tube with a pink-colored mixture inside. He stared at it like a child staring at a display section of a candystore.

"And what might this be?" Ah, I'm so happy! He seems to be very interested in science! If only my roommates back at the manor did...*sigh*

"Well, being curious, I was wondering if I could brew a, what I'd like to call, a Mystery Potion. Rather than having a set amount of health replenishment for Pokemon like the others, this would be absolutely random, varying from barely healing them to healing them far more than they need to!"

He responded with an unsure groan and a frown. "Are you confident it does not have negative drawbacks?"

Umm, drawbacks are always negative. "I-I would certainly hope not. I made sure not to use any poisonous or dangerous ingredients that could sicken or poison a Pokemon. Since it's something I came up with, I plan to send it over to the lab at my college to see how it works out."

"...No need to."

"!" H-Huh?! Is he saying what I think he's saying...?! I abruptly shook my head. "N-No, absolutely not! If something were to happen to you-" He snatched the bottle away.

"As said, there is not any dangerous materials stored inside, so it should not be a problem."

"Ah, but..." W-Well, it would be nice to see how affective it is right now. Please oh please don't let me regret this...

"Agh, ahn..." He had quite the hard time trying to open it...but I guess it is to be expected with those kind of hands. Or paws? Hm.

"Umm, allow me- WAH!" As I was uncorking it, he had pulled the bottle back with great force, and the pink liquid got on us. The bottle was little, so thankfully, it was not coating us, but there were still relatively big stains. "A-Ah no! Forgive me! Forgive...hah...?"

All of a sudden, my find became all...fuzzy? Yes, I feel like I'm dizzy and faint. My feet are shifting in all different directions and I can't stand still. Plus, my face feels flushed and I'm panting for air. Wh-What is happening to me...? I sit on his bed and try to regain my composure. Oh dear...is it a bad after effect of the mixture? If so, who knows what could to me...and Larry...

"..." Larry was sweating profusely, constantly wiping his forehead with dazy eyes. Thankfully, he did not look as if he was in pain, but I was still severely worried about his condition. Just what _was _in that mixture I inputted to make us listless like this?! "M..Mr. Scientist..." Even the tone of his voice is faint. I gripped his shoulders.

"L...Larry! Are...Are...you alri-" Next thing I knew, I was forced down on the bed by Larry. I was too shocked and confused to move, and now, Larry was crawling on top of me, sitting on my legs. "L-Larry! What are you...?!" Unless I've gone dotty, is he...i-is he...unbuckling the belt to my pants...?!

"I...I do not know what I'm doing myself! B-But...for some reason, I...I cannot seize my actions!" He says that in such a desperate tone that it feels like he is in...**heat?! **O-Oh my goodness...instead of making a "Mystery Potion", I've instead created an...oh my goodness. I use my weakened strength to try to push him off, but he pushes my hands aside. "F...Forgive me! But I...I cannot let you refuse."

I was progressively getting frisked of my clothes from below the waist. I began panicking and shook my head greatly. "H-Hold it! This is too much, we cannot do such a thing here! Besides, we've only just met..."

"Whose fault is it that this is currently occurring, hm?"

"Ah!" Ohh, he got me there..."B-But, still!"

"Silence. The door is locked and the room has thick walls, so do not worry." He tells me, revealing my member out in the open air. I gulped hard, my face flushed in a deep, embarrassing red.

"N-Nnngh..." The way he glided his hand down my shaft made me gasp. Then, he began undressing himself.

"D..Do not worry. Just take me as best as you can. The heat inside of me is dwelling, rather than subsiding. Now hurry up and enter me!" S-So demanding...but I guess this is the only way I can be able to fix this. I'm so sorry, Gray: doing such a thing the first time I visit your true home, and with a friend of yours I've just met.

Without saying any words, I slide my member into him. He lets out a loud gasp, and clenches my shirt tightly. The second time I will do such a thing with a guy...I won't get used to this, will I? I grab his sides and continue thrusting into him. Oh please, oh please, oh please, let no one find out.

Maybe if I'm rough, then this will end quicker, so I buck my hips up and go in as deep as possible inside of him, but at a normal pace. He stuffed his mouth with his sleeve to keep from making a lot of noise. "Nnrgh, nngh..." All that came out were muffled grunts. I certainly hope I'm not hurting him.

And, for some reason, I frisk his sleeve from out his mouth. I'm not sure why, it's not as if I have a love for hearing the ones I have intercourse with or something..."F...Faster, I say. You are going far too slow!" Even when he's blushing furiously and moaning, he can still be scary and tell me what to do. I believe I truly am a pushover...

"O...Okay." I sit up and gripping his sides harder, I force myself and him to move in similar speeds faster. He hugged me tight and moaned inside my shirt. I could feel his drool warming my skin through my shirt.

"This...This is acceptable." He told me, placing his paw on my cheek to force my head to look down at him. "You are...very lucky th-that..." He paused for a second to gasp loudly before continuing. "_THIS _was the after effect of your failed creation, or otherwise, red would coat this room." I start shivering. I-I'm really afraid of him.

"U-U-Um, anyhow, I am at my limit. S-Sorry!"

"...? Why are you apo- !" Th-That's why. I admit too late that I'm going to climax, so he has no choice but to let my liquids pour inside of him. Though, he doesn't show any sign of getting off of me. I highly doubt he would have wanted me to move, anyway.

"I-I'm sorry! I..." He placed his paw on my mouth to silence me. Slowly, he rose himself from off of me, covering the bottom half of him up with his covers. He was still panting with a flushed face, sweating a lot.

"E-Excellent. I seem to have calmed down."

"M-Me too." But not for the same reasons as you, though...*shudder*

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Yooo! Matt?" Ah, G-Gray's voice! Very rapidly, I throw my stuff back on and Larry hides under the covers. Pretending to be asleep, I assume. Nervously, I open the door.

"Y-Yes?" He rose an eyebrow, crossing his arms while staring intensely at me.

"You seem restless. What's up?"

"Ahh, n-nothing much. Say, I should be getting back home before the girls wonder for too long where I've been." That, and I really, _really _want to leave after what has just transpired. Of course, Gray nor his friends will hear a word about it, and I can only hope Larry won't say anything...

**...**

"Maaaaatt! Where were you?!" As soon as I entered, Malie ran and greeted me with a hug. I smiled and rubbed her head.

"Nowhere important." Which is as true as the assumption that the sky is purple. Thankfully, she either bought it or she didn't bother to press me for any more details. "And now, I have a report to write!"

"Hee, if you say so! I'll visit you later..." The tone in her voice when she said that, plus that wink, it honestly made my face flash a light pink.

"E-Excuse me!" I ran up to my room and slammed my butt down on my chair. What should I tell him, exactly? Hmm...

_Oh, Professor..._

_I...have done an embarrassing thing. I tried to brew up my own type of healing potion, but it did not work as planned. When a certain Pokemon was exposed to it, he, w-well...let's just say that maybe, I should rename it the "Breeding Potion", as it can make a Pokemon in a, um, very interesting way. S-So yeah, that's all. H-H-Have fun! _

_Your foolish student, Matthew_

* * *

**Ugh, this chapter sucks booty doesn't it, lol. Don't worry, yaoi's not going to take over this harem! ;D Matthew's STILL gonna get his women, although he never actually intends to. xD And sorry it's been a while, some stuff n stuff happened. Anyways, hope you all still enjoyed and loved the male characters. See ya!**


	8. Girl in a Black Dress

**Harem at Milk Suite 8**

**Sup, guys? Don't worry, this won't be another yaoi chapter, but rather, a NEW girl's gonna come today, and you won't believe who she is! So read n find out. ;) Enjoooy!**

* * *

_Day 8: The Girl in a Black Dress_

"Oh? A new resident...?" Malie told me while I was reading a book in the foyer. I wonder if she is another Pokemon of Professor Aveloz's...? "And who might this be?"

"Well, why don't you come see, duuuh! She's in the kitchen!" Malie yanked my arm hard enough to force me from upon my seat. She certainly is a strong one... "To the kitchen, we go!"

"Y-Yes, indeed!" I practically become deadweight as she drags me to the kitchen. I've gotten used to it after seeing how beautiful it is, with the cabinets and appliances so clean, they practically shine in the sunlight, considering, well, I'm the one who usually cooks for everyone here. Um, may I also add in that the reason for that being is because I was forced to by everyone, especially Gayle? N-Not that I'm suggesting I wouldn't, b-but I hardly ever have a say in things...

The other ladies were gathered at the large dining table that could fit 10 or more in terms of chairs. In the center stood...o-oh my goodness...no...are you KIDDING ME?!

"...Ah, hello..." T-This girl, she's a...a _**Gardevoir! **_Now, I'm not entirely too elated to meet this girl. Will she be another bombshell like Gray was? Hmm... Malie could see the uncertainty in my eyes and whispered,

_"She's a girl, I promise. As weird as this sounds, she was willing to strip naked to prove it, by Gayle's request." _

_"O-Oh, I see..." _Hmm, to be honest, I'm not surprised Gayle of all requested such a thing. After all, I'm sure she was torn after realizing her "girlfriend" had lived such a lie for a long time...

***SLAM***

"!"

"!" The sudden slam of the table causes Malie and I to shriek in each others ear and she grips my shirt. It was Gayle who did it.

"Well?! Aren't you gonna say 'hi' back?!" O-Oh, right. My mind was somewhere else. I bow to her as means of apologies.

"F-Forgive me. My name is Matthew Adams Fitzgerald. Y-Yours?" I ask sheepishly. Also, this Gardevoir looks...quite different, in a lot of ways. She's shiny, first of all, and her hair is shorter than Gray's, and spouting a heart-shaped horn from her chest as opposed to just a single one. She is in her mega form...!

"My name..." She takes a sip of her tea and then sits it back down. "Is Gloom." Gl...Gloom? My, what an awfully sad name...literally. She reaches her hand out to me. She must want me to shake it, so indeed, I do.

"Very nice to meet you! Say..." Malie and I take a seat with a chair inbetween her's and ours on each side. "Are you also a Pokemon of Professor Aveloz's?"

"!" She suddenly jerked so hard, her tea almost spilled on her dress. Oh dear, did I ask a question I was not suppose to? "M-My apologies..." She wipes her mouth with her handkerchief. "I almost gulped down my tea, and it surprised me. But my memory...is faint. And for days, I have been wondering where I should reside from the cold, dark nights."

She...has memory loss, and was homeless? Oh my goodness...as rude as it may seem, her name is perfect for her...and also because her dress is such a mesmerizing black, with little rose patterns imprinted on the dress, the same color as the dress with a lighter color as the outlines. Her gloves and choker sport a similar style, too. She just gives off the "mysterious" vibe to a T. "O-Oh, I see...my apologies for asking."

"Do not fret about it. You had no idea, so I cannot get mad at you."

"Y-Yes...thank you!" The glares as sharp as daggers towards me from Gayle and Marie make me shudder, so. T-Thank goodness she's not scary...

"Alrighty...!" Malie suddenly announced, rising up from her seat. "I believe our new roomie shall be given a tour of the house! MATT! ! !" She screams, pointing straight at me.

"Y-Yes!"

"Give Glooms a tour! Be a gentleman!"

"G-Glooms...!"

"Now, I say! Or are you NOT a gentleman?!" She cackled, smirking. Th-This one...!

"Ohhh, you! Hmph! I am, I am! Come on, Gloom! I shall give you a tour and prove our little friend wrong!"

"Little _FLAT _friend!" Marie added in, snickering. Malie turned her head towards her in the blink of an eye.

"Shut the fuck up! Those'll sag when you get old...DER!"

"W-What did you just say?!"

"Ohh dear, oh dear..." I grab Gloom's hand and escort her out of the room before it gets too wild in there. I take her to the foyer and right in front of the stairs. "S-Sorry you had to see that. Those two tend to argue a lot..."

"Hm hm hm. As expected of twin sisters. They're quite interesting."

"Heh heh, yeah...oh!" I realize that I'm still holding her hand. "Forgive me, I did not realize I was still holding your hand!" I nervously spat out with the intent of releasing my hand from hers, but...she won't let me?

"No need to break apart our hands. Now, give me a fascinating tour of the mansion, Matthew!" For such a sad name and background, she is quite the happy spirit. I smile and happily bring her upstairs to the one of several hallways, consisting doors to many rooms.

"As you can see, the hallways are quite long, so do not feel bad if you get lost around here. I've been here for a week, and I still cannot find my way around here, hah hah hah!" To shamefully admit...

"Then I shall be in your care, sir."

"Oh ho ho." After showing her some of the other hallways and rooms, I escort her to right in front of my doors. "And this...is my room! A Pokeologist-in-training, I perform scientific experiments and study the biologies of many Pokemon."

"Ah. I see. I am very interested in science...may you show me the inside?"

"!" A-Another person interested in science...?! This one...I think I really want to be her friend, now! "Sure! I'm more than happy to!" She releases my hand in order for me to open the doors for her. "Come in, come in!"

"Yes, yes."

When we entered the room, she had a look of surprise on her face. Then again, I guess anyone would be blown away by shelves filled with all different types of chemicals and elements and a desk absolutely cluttered with papers of all kinds.

_"...And another one has been discovered along the Politoad Pond." _

"!" I forgot, I left the TV on! But what did they mean by "and another has been discovered?"

_"The fifth finding of a __**dead **__body has been reported. This i, in fact, the fifth dead body found in the span of two months along the Politoad Pond. Police start to ponder if it is the work of a-" _

***click***

"!" Suddenly, the channel changed! Gloom changed it... She gave me a small smile and set the remote back down. "I apologize...but I do not wish to hear such horrible things."

"A-Ah...I see! I'm sorry." I guess it was a touch insensitive to watch such a thing in front of her, but her expression while watching should have been a hint. She looked..._nervous. _"S-So instead, I'll show you some of the things I've gathered from research..."

"Please do. I'm _very _interested...I mean, just the thought of science..." She walked towards the doors and closed them...locking it? "Gives me the thought of someone being experimented on...which makes me positively **jolly.**"

"...?!" Wh...What did she just say? Did I hear her right? Did she just say the thought of someone getting experimented on makes her **"jolly?!" **M...Maybe I'm interpreting it wrong, h-hahahah! I hope... "U-Uh, s-so, have you done a bit of experimenting yourself?"

"Ahh, yes...and it was such a wonderful thing." She joyfully sighed, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. I'm not sure if I'm inhaling in too many of the open chemicals in here, but the look in her eyes seemed..._off. _M-Maybe it's because she's so beautiful...and that I'm very nervous around new ladies.

_"WE INTERRUPT WITH BREAKING NEWS!" _

"Gyah!" G-Goodness, that scared me! Our attention is turned back to the TV.

_"There was a SIXTH body discovered in the depths of-"_

***click***

**"...How despising. I wish they would discontinue this." **

"?!" She turned the TV off...and her voice just now, i-it sounded so...menacing.

"Ahh, I'm sorry...it's just that, I'm very terrible with death. I have lost all of my friends and family in that way, see."

"A-Ah, ohh..." Now she sounds so sad...now living up to her name. So that's why she doesn't want to hear such things...poor girl. I feel so bad for never considering that possibility. "But it is a very scary revelation to hear about this. I think it'd be best for you to reside here. After all...it'd be dangerous for you to wonder around with a serial killer on the loose."

"Yes...thank you. Thank you very much, sir." She bowed down to me.

"Oh ho ho. No need for thank yous."

"Oh, it is certainly a need for them. In fact, I would love to show my thanks in the greatest way possible..."

"!" O-Oh my...I know where this is going...b-but we've only just..."N-Now wait a second, there's no need for-"

**"...In fact, so great, you'll never forget it..." **

"?!" T-That look in her eyes again, it's- "Haaaaaaaaaa...!" ...It felt as if a gigantic punch landed on my stomach, and completely depleted me of oxygen. I felt extremely lightheaded, and then, fell down. D-Did Gloom do this...?

**...**

"...Agh, nnn..." It's been...why, who knows how long, but I have finally awakened. Though it's very dark in here (so I've been unconscious until nighttime!?), I can still tell by the strong smell of chemicals that I'm still in my room. However...I cannot move...?! "A-Aaaaah!" Wh-What is this...?! I-I'm, I'm...naked?! AND tied up?! "A-Aaah, aaah!"

"Ah! I see you've awakened." That voice! It's Gloom's! I see eyes illuminating from the side of my door. She walks closer to me, slapping something against the palm of her hand. She's also absent of clothes..."How do you like my surprise?" Taking a closer look of the object in her hands, it appears to be a...a...a mini WHIP?!

"Wh-What's going on here?! What did you do to me!?"

"Oh hu hu hu hu... As said, I'm going to show you my thanks for being so nice to me, Matthew Adams Fitzgerald. I hope you'll like it..."

* * *

**OOOH, snap! New girl in the house, and she's pretty creeepyyy! Just who is she, anyways?! Find out in the next chapter! Ta taaa!**


End file.
